Mortal Enemies?
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike have become somewhat friends since Willow's spell ended. Buffy gets injured one night and it changes everything. Will they become more than friends? Takes place after Something Blue.
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another post "Something Blue" fiction from me because those are just fun. I decided to put it in now because it's not really that long, only a few chapters. It's just something short and sweet that I thought of. I won't say much, just that this is a bit different. Things definitely aren't like they were on the show, which could be a good thing. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 1**

Joyce Summers was alone in her house and about to make some hot chocolate, when she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and smiled at the man that was standing there. "Spike, come in." She told him and he gave her a smile also as he walked into the house. She closed the door behind him and they both headed into the kitchen. "I was just about to make some hot chocolate, would you like some?" She asked and his smile grew even bigger.

"With those little marshmallows?" He wondered and Joyce nodded.

"It wouldn't be the same without them." She said as she started to make two cups of hot chocolate. Spike sat down and Joyce placed his cup in front of him when she was finished. He only stared at it and Joyce could tell that he had something on his mind. He then let out a sigh and Joyce figured she should be the first one to start a conversation. "So, how are you doing?" She asked him after a few seconds and he finally took his eyes off of the cup to look at her.

"I wish I could answer that. A few years ago I had everything figured out. I knew who I was and that was it. Now things have become very complicated and I don't just mean the chip." Joyce nodded in understanding when he finished.

"Are we talking about Buffy again?" He was about to answer her, when the mentioned blonde then made her presence known and she didn't look happy. Joyce was surprised to see her daughter there at that time. She wasn't expecting her.

"Why are men such idiots?" Buffy asked as she took her jacket off and placed it on the counter. "I swear, I've told that Riley guy a million times that I'm not interested in him. He still won't leave me alone." She sat down next to Spike and grabbed his cup of hot chocolate, taking a long sip from it. She then spit it out and fanned her mouth as she put the cup down. "Ow, hot. Very hot. Why didn't you warn me?" She asked Spike and he only shrugged.

"I didn't get a chance to." She rolled her eyes and looked back at her mother.

"Again I ask, why are men such idiots?" Joyce smiled as she patted her daughter's hand.

"That is the million dollar question, honey. I don't think we'll ever find out the answer. Are you sure he knows that you're not interested?" Joyce wondered and Buffy let out a sigh.

"What part of I'm not interested did he not get? It's pretty self explanatory, mom. I told him that I think he's a nice guy, but not exactly what I'm looking for right now. Do you think something's wrong with me? I know of other girls that would love to go out with Riley, so how come I don't want to?" She said and Joyce didn't know what to tell her.

"Well, maybe your heart is telling you that there's someone else out there." Joyce stated as she stood up, giving Spike a wink when Buffy wasn't looking. Spike noticed and looked away from her gaze. She placed her cup on the kitchen sink and then looked back at them. "I think I'll be turning in now. Goodnight." She told them as she walked out of the kitchen and headed to bed. Buffy sighed again and looked at Spike.

"What do you think I should do? Do you think I should give him a chance, or do you think my mom is right?" Spike was surprised that she was asking for his advice. Yeah, things have been different with them ever since Willow's spell that went very wrong. They have actually formed somewhat of a friendship and Spike realized that he was starting to see her as more than a friend. Joyce was the only one that knew of his feelings for Buffy.

"Well, your mum is a very wise woman. I think you should see what else is out there." He told her and she thought about it.

"I guess you're right. I don't exactly see much of a future with Riley anyway." She said as she stood up and turned away from him. "Then again, I don't really see much of a future at all. I'm the Slayer, I'll be lucky if I even see my 19th birthday." Spike was up then and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to look at him.

"Don't talk like that." Buffy was surprised at the scared look he had on his face. He really looked afraid at the thought of her dying. How weird was that? They have gotten closer lately, but she figured that Spike still hated her. That he only patrolled with her because he had nothing better to do. He was really excited when he found out that he could fight demons a week ago. They continued to stare at each other in silence, when Spike figured he should say something else. "We should patrol. I could really use a good kill right about now." He said as he turned away from her. She nodded as she was broken out of her reverie.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll just get some weapons." She said as she walked away and Spike let out a sigh when she was gone. Being that close to her stirred up feelings in him that he never thought he could feel again. He couldn't remember ever wanting someone so much before. She came back into the kitchen and gave him a smile that could make his heart start to beat again. He only followed her out of the house and really hoped for a good kill to take his mind off of everything.

* * *

Spike got his wish when they were attacked by a group of vampires. Spike knew they were fledglings and figured it wouldn't be much of a fight. He was handling his three vampires well, but Buffy was another story. She was only fighting two vampires, but she seemed to be having trouble. He staked his last vampire and decided to watch Buffy. She was focusing on one vampire and didn't notice the other one sneak up behind her. He grabbed a huge rock and held it over the Slayer's head. "Buffy, look out!" Spike yelled to her and realized that it was too late. The vampire hit her hard on the head with the rock and she fell to the ground. Both of the vampires then got on top of her, one moving his fangs to her neck. Spike growled as he ran towards them and pulled them off of her. He staked them instantly and kneeled down by Buffy's side. "Love, are you alright?" He said gently and she opened her eyes to look at him. 

"My head hurts." She groaned as she touched her aching head.

"Yeah, you took a hit. You should be fine soon." She nodded which made her head hurt even more. Spike figured it was time to take her home. He picked her up and held her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and figured that she was too out of it to notice. "I better get you back to the dorms. I don't think your mum should see you like this." She gave what he thought was a nod and then walked in the direction of UC Sunnydale. He held her tighter and wondered about what happened. Buffy would have been able to take two fledglings easily. He was terrified at the thought of anything happening to her and he didn't care to deny it anymore. Something was wrong with his Slayer tonight and he was determined to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spike placed Buffy on her feet when they got to her dorm room. She managed to get the door open and Spike helped her inside. She sat down on her bed and he sat next to her, rubbing her head in the process. "Does it feel better?" He asked and she nodded as she felt another headache coming on.

"Good thing for Slayer healing. I should be fine tomorrow." She told him as she lay down and got more comfortable. Spike then grew nervous as he stood up.

"I guess I should go now." He said and Buffy grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"Could you stay with me? Willow probably won't be coming back tonight. She's been gone most nights. I think she has a friend to stay with or something. You could take her bed. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I just really don't wanna be alone right now." Spike nodded and gave her hand a squeeze; he then let it go and walked over to Willow's bed. He took his shoes and duster off. He looked over at Buffy and noticed that she was already asleep. He smiled and got as comfortable as he could on the bed. He watched her sleeping for a few moments before he then joined her in slumber.

* * *

Spike woke up and looked beside him to see that Buffy wasn't in her bed anymore. He figured that she went to take a shower. He noticed that she shielded the window, so he would be safe from the sun. He was very grateful for that. Spike decided to make himself busy, while he waited for her to get back. He looked around her room and saw a jewelry box next to her bed. He picked it up and noticed how old it looked. He figured it must have been a gift from Joyce. He opened it to notice a few bracelets inside. She didn't always wear a lot of jewelry, afraid that they would get broken or lost during patrol. He saw something under the bracelets and moved them out of the way to get a better look. He then was shocked at what he found. He pulled the skull ring out, the same ring that he gave her during the spell. He couldn't believe that she actually kept it. It was just a ring that he found at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box. He would have probably given her something nicer, but that was all he had on him at the time. He was broken out of his reverie, when the door opened and Buffy walked inside. She stopped suddenly when she saw what he was looking at. Her cheeks then grew red as she walked over to her closet, avoiding his gaze. He decided to be the one to speak first. "You kept this?" He said and she sighed as she looked back at him. 

"I was going to give it back. I just never got around to it." She told him as she sat down on her bed. He put the ring back inside the jewelry box and placed it on her dresser.

"Were you really?" He wondered and she shook her head after a few seconds.

"No, I wasn't. I figured you probably wouldn't miss it. I wanted it as a reminder of what happened. Willow didn't actually go through with the forgetful spell, but I kept it just incase. I guess I really didn't wanna forget." Spike thought about what to say to that.

"Why would you want to remember?" Buffy shrugged and looked away from him.

"I was happy. That was the first time I really felt happy in a while, I didn't want to forget feeling that way." She said in a soft voice and Spike then got up and moved to her side. He sat down next to her and she still wouldn't look at him.

"Buffy, look at me." He told her softly and she took a deep breath before looking back at him. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but no one has ever looked at her like that before. "Do you think it was real? I mean, everything we felt. It couldn't have been just the spell. Red only said we should get married, she never said anything about us being in love. It felt real to me, Buffy. I know we may have acted repulsed when it ended, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. I never wanted to stop kissing you." He explained and noticed a tear fall down her face. He wiped it away and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I didn't either." She whispered as she opened her eyes back up to look into his. "I'm scared, Spike. I've never felt anything like this before. That's why I was so distracted last night and why I've been distracted the last few weeks. That's probably why I rejected Riley. He wasn't you." Spike felt touched at her words. He then cupped her cheek and moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Buffy didn't hesitate as she responded to his kiss. He kissed her with everything that he had and knew he would never be able to get enough. He then pulled away when he felt that she needed to breathe and moved his lips to her neck. He trailed tiny kisses up and down her neck and she didn't even flinch at his mouth being on her pulse point. He moved to her ear and nibbled on it. Buffy let out a moan and Spike smiled.

"God, what you do to me." He whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes again. He then pulled away a few seconds later and she opened her eyes at the loss of contact. She was confused about why he stopped, but he only gave her a smile. "We don't have to rush anything, Buffy. I want to make this work. I'm bloody crazy about you, kitten. We can make this work, right?" Buffy nodded without even thinking about it.

"We'll make it work. I don't care what anyone says." She said and he graced her with an even bigger smile.

"That's my girl." He replied and she was finding it hard to stop the tears that wanted to flow down her face. She wrapped her arms around Spike and hugged him close. He did the same and held her against him.

"Always," she whispered in his ear and that one word was enough to make him the happiest man on earth. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and held her tighter. Buffy was all his now and nothing would ever change that.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this wouldn't exactly happen, but that was the idea. This was just supposed to be some fluffy goodness that Joss and his minions would have never given us. I hope the ending is to everyone's liking. I did say this was short, just a little something I had in my head. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 3**

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand to Giles' apartment the next day. She was going to tell her friends about them being together and she didn't care what they thought. She was doing what she wanted for a change. Buffy opened the door once they got there and pulled Spike inside, never letting go of his hand when she noticed that her friends were all there. They noticed the hand holding and Buffy decided to speak up before anyone else could. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you." She looked at Spike and then looked back at her friends. "We're together now and that's how things are going to be. This isn't a spell and this isn't something that just happened. We've been feeling this way for a while now and finally got up the courage to say something about it. I love all of you and I hope you can accept this, but I won't be changing my mind if you can't." She finished and everyone remained quiet after that. It was Xander that spoke up first.

"Well, this is just great. Are you sure you wanna do this, Buff?" She rolled her eyes and figured Xander would be the first one to have a problem with it.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know this is hard for you to accept, but I was hoping you would be supportive of my decision. I don't need you to tell me that I'm making a mistake." Xander shook his head when she was done.

"No, I'm fine with it. I just meant are you sure you wanna do this now? Maybe you guys should wait a week." Buffy was really confused now.

"Huh?" She wondered and Xander ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I sort of bet Willow that you guys wouldn't get together until next week. Man, I'm out 10 bucks now." He said and Willow smiled as she walked over to him.

"Pay up, mister." She told him as she held her hand out. Xander groaned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. He handed it to Willow and she smiled again as she put it in her pocket. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." She stated and Buffy couldn't believe what was happening.

"Let me get this straight. You two made a bet that I would get with Spike? So, you're not upset about this?" Willow shook her head.

"We just want you to be happy, Buffy. We all have seen how close you two have gotten over the last few weeks. It was bound to happen eventually." Buffy gave her best friend a huge smile and then hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Will. You don't know how much this means to me." Willow hugged her back and Buffy pulled away after a few seconds.

"I think I have some idea." Buffy then went to hug Xander and pulled away to look at him.

"You're really okay with this?" Xander shrugged and gave her a smile.

"It's your life, Buffy. Besides, I'm dating an ex-vengeance demon. I'm hardly in a position to judge." He told her and Anya then walked out of the kitchen when she was mentioned.

"Yes, I also promised him no more orgasms if he didn't accept it." She said and Xander blushed at her statement.

"Thank you for that, sweetie." He replied and she smiled at him. It was nice to be appreciated sometimes.

"Don't mention it." She clearly hasn't grasped the concept of sarcasm yet, but Xander smiled at her anyway. Buffy then looked at Giles, who has been quiet the whole time. Giles was like a father to her, his opinion was the most important. She grew worried when she saw him take off his glasses and start to clean them. He would always do that when he was nervous or upset about something. He placed his glasses back on and looked at Buffy.

"Well, I believe I owe your mother a 20." Giles said and Buffy sighed in relief as she went to hug him also. He smiled as he returned the hug. "You are a young woman now, Buffy. You are old enough to make your own choices." Buffy started to feel tears in her eyes now as she pulled away.

"Thank you," she said to Giles and he only nodded. Buffy then turned back to Spike and was surprised that he managed to stay quiet through everything. She went over to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled in return. Buffy looked at her friends one more time. "We're gonna go for a walk." She told them as she pulled Spike out of the apartment, without even waiting for anyone to say anything else.

"They're probably going to have orgasms." Anya said once they were gone and they all let out a groan at her bluntness. "What did I say?" She wondered as she looked at everyone. Sometimes she really didn't understand humans.

* * *

Buffy and Spike crashed into her dorm room later that night, their lips never breaking contact. She closed the door and pushed him onto her bed. Buffy knew they should probably be taking it slow, but she couldn't seem to form any thoughts at the moment. She immediately started to undress and Spike did the same. Their clothes were soon laying in a pile on the floor as they got back to kissing. Spike changed positions, so he was now on top of her. He looked into her eyes to see the feelings that she had for him shining through. He could drown in her eyes. He moved his lips back to hers and slowly slid into her. Buffy gasped at the wonderful invasion and ran her hands down his back. Spike couldn't remember ever feeling anything so amazing. He started to move faster inside of her and was getting even more turned on by the sounds that she was making. "God, Spike." She said and Spike was just relieved that she wasn't thinking about someone else. He would have been crushed if she was thinking about Peaches. He buried his head in her neck and started to trail kisses up and down the smooth skin he found there. 

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and then smiled when he felt her shiver. He didn't care if it was too soon to declare his love for her. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt. Spike didn't even care if she said it back. She was with him now and that was all that mattered. They were both soon brought to release and Spike waited a few seconds before he moved off of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side, so her head was now resting on his chest. They both weren't sure about what to say next. Buffy then looked up at him and he was confused by the expression she had on her face.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" She asked in a worried tone and Spike couldn't believe that she had to ask that. He then remembered that her last two lovers weren't around in the morning. They were bloody wankers for leaving a woman like her. He smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. Just rest now. I'll still be here." He told her and Buffy sighed in relief as she rested her head back on his chest. He held her tighter against him and ran his fingers through her hair. She finally fell asleep and he just stayed up a while longer to watch her. He then placed another kiss on her forehead. "I'll always be here." He whispered as he made himself more comfortable. He thought about everything that has happened and realized that this was it. This was how things were going to be from now on. Spike smiled as he looked at the girl next to him. He would have to get her a better ring now.

**The End**

I guess I'll just leave this to everyone's imaginations. I was just out of ideas and this wasn't supposed to be long anyway. Just something to kill the time. I'm sure I'm not the only one that really wishes that would have happened, but that is the beauty of fan fiction. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Any last comments would be appreciated!


End file.
